1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
A light emitting device may be provided with a protective element such as a Zener diode to prevent damage to the light emitting element used in the device caused by static electricity or high-voltage surge. However, such a protective element may have a low reflectance which may lead to a reduction in the luminous efficiency. Hence there has been provided a structure in which the protective element is covered with a reflecting layer to prevent the reduction in the luminous efficiency (see JP 2012-174979A).
With the aim of reducing the stress in the mounting region of the protective element, there have also been proposed such structures in which a protective element is incorporated in the body of the base material (JP 2013-122951A), or in which a recess is formed in the base material, a protective element is disposed in the recess, and a light emitting element is arranged above the protective element (KR 10-10769720B).
In the configuration according to JP2012-174979A, a light emitting element and a protective element are disposed adjacent to each other, so that the whole element-mounting region is a sum of the planar dimensions of the light emitting element and the protective element and thus miniaturization of the light emitting device cannot be attained.
In the configuration according to JP 2013-122951A, a light emitting element and a protective element are disposed on both sides of a circuit substrate respectively, which complicates the manufacturing process.
With the configuration according to KR 100769720B, a resin is difficult to fill in the recess of the base material, which makes voids likely to occur in the resin. In the configuration according to JP2014-26993A, absorption of the light emitted from a light emitting element by a constant-voltage diode may lead a reduction in the light extraction efficiency.